A Conquering Love
by Forsaken1Shadow
Summary: It starts during Xena's Warlord Conquering days. Not sure of the exact time frame. Please enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A Conquering Love**

**By: XenAres Goddess  
**_**(Now Forsaken Shadow)**_

**December 2007**

**Disclaimers:** Xena, Ares, Aphrodite etc. are all owned by Renaissance Pictures, MCA/Universal Studios. Any other characters not mentioned in the TV show, Xena: Warrior Princess belong to the author. I'm not making any money off this story. If you wish to post this on any other site you must ask the permission of the author.

**Rated:** This story, so far, is rated T. For some minor cussing.

This is a Ares/Xena story, if you can't stand the thought them together, then please pass on this story.

**Notes:** I'm not certain the time frame of this story but it starts sometime during Xena's conquering warlord days. This is a work in progress that I'm slowly getting to. Kind of hard to write when the words just don't come. ;-) The author of this story is XenAres Goddess. And now without further delay, enjoy!

AXAXAXAX

It was a sunny day in a beautiful Grecian valley. But instead of birds singing beautiful songs there was the sound of swords clashing. On the other side of one hill two armies were fighting. One side bearing the colors of blue and yellow, the army of Davadion. The other army bore the colors of black and purple, the army of The Destroyer of Nations, Xena.

From first glance it would appear that both armies were evenly matched. Upon closer inspection though one could see that Davadion had more man-power. But what he didn't have that Xena did was the patronage of the God of War. As the fighting went on there was one man, invisible to all, atop a hill overlooking the battle. Every now and again this man would wave a hand and the battle would tilt more in Xena's favor.

Xena was amidst the battle hacking away at the enemy. Xena fought her way to Davadion. As much as she loved a good battle, she knew her men were tiring and wanted to end this soon. Davadion caught sight of Xena. "Ah, Xena, finally we meet face to face. Such a pity I'm going to have to kill you now. I would have love to ride along side you." he said, while looking her body over, clearly meaning to do other things as well.

"Davadion, I wouldn't command an army with you even if you were the last warlord around." Xena replied. This enraged Davadion so much he charged after her. Xena parried his blow and delivered a high kick knocking him off his horse. Davadion got up right away and went after her again. They continued to parry blows for a few minutes until Xena got the upper hand and knocked him unconscious.

One of Davadion's officers saw this and tried to attack Xena from behind. Xena felt someone coming behind her, twisted her sword and slammed it back instantly killing the soldier. Davadion's troops saw that they had lost the battle and retreated, dragging their commander behind them. In a sign of victory, Xena rose her sword in the air and did her war-cry, as her troops raised their swords as well. As Xena walked along the battlefield her troops started chanting, "Xena! Xena!" To this Xena gave a satisfied smile and made her way to the hill with the man standing there.

As she made her way toward the hill she got a chill up her back that she knew only came from one man. Once she was close enough to him, he made himself visible. He was dressed in all black leather. Black leather silver studded vest, black leather pants, black silver studded gauntlets and a single earring in his left ear. His hair was down to his shoulders and he had a perfectly trimmed beard/goatee. With one hand on his sword he said, "As always, my dear, great job. Although you should have killed him." Xena just looked to him and continued walking towards her tent. En route to the command tent they came across one of Xena's generals who was giving out orders. "Make sure you make a tally on the dead and wounded and get everything cleaned up. I want to leave the area in two days time." Xena told him. "Yes, Conqueror." He saluted her and left to carry out his orders.

Xena continued her way towards her tent every now and again surveying the soldiers around her and giving some orders. Once inside the tent Xena finally acknowledged his presence, "To what do I owe the presence for a visit from the God of War?" The God of War walked around the tent picking up things here and there, inspecting them then putting them down. "I just wanted to visit one of my greatest warlords. I also want to know of any plans you have now that you conquered this area?" Ares finally said. Xena watched him walk around her tent for a minute then pulled out a rolled up map of the surrounding areas. "I'm not too sure where to go right now." Ares came over and studied the map, then pointed to one area, "You haven't conquered here," he said. Xena looked to where he pointed and replied, "That's Amazon territory. I have no quarrel with them...for now." "But you can stop any kind of quarrel from happening if you conquer them before hand." Ares stated.

Xena pondered this new information carefully. "That's a good idea. And from there I can take on the centaurs. Leaving me free and clear to take Corinth with no one at my back. Alright I'll go there." Xena walked to the entrance to her tent and told the guard to get her generals immediately. A minute later she walked back in and sat down in her chair at the head of the table. The map laid out in front of her. Ares walked around the table to stand right behind Xena, "That's a marvelous plan, my dear. Once you have Corinth, no one would dare to stand in your way." A few minutes later a guard came in, saluted Xena and Ares, "Your generals are here as requested." Xena stood up and replied, "Great. Send them in." A couple seconds later four men came in. All four were dressed in fine leather armor with Xena's seal on the right shoulder.

"I've called you here to give the orders as to our next campaign." She turned the map towards them and continued, "I want to attack here. Amazon territory. And from there we take on the Centaurs. Any questions?" Xena looked at each one individually. "Good. Let the soldiers go to town for some time off. I want to be ready to go in two days." The generals saluted Xena and left. Once the soldiers were gone Xena returned to her seat once again. Ares stepped up behind her and began to massage her shoulders. Xena leaned her head forward in a relaxing move. "So are you going to tell me the real reason as to why you're here?" Xena shrugged off his hands and turned to look at him.

"Olympus got boring. Same old stuff, everyone blaming me for all the problems up there." Ares replied while moving around the tent some more. Finally he looked to her and saw her watching him. "There must be something else you wanted. You would come to here without a reason and it can't be just the family issues." Xena said. Ares open and closed his mouth a couple times wanting to say something but changed his mind. Then he closed his eyes concentrating on something. "Sorry, my dear, but duty calls. I'll see you around." And with that Ares disappeared leaving Xena to wonder what's happened to him.

AXAXAXAX

Ares appeared at his temple at Corinth to see a king kneeling at the altar with a sword on both hands while praying for the aid of the God of War. Ares who was still invisible stood there listening to this plea for help. The king spoke aloud finally after gathering the courage. "I, King Nicodimus of Corinth, is asking for the favor of the Great God of War to help us win a battle against an oncoming threat. I offer this sacred sword, the Sword of Kings. One that has been passed generations upon generations in my family." Ares thought this would give him the distraction that he need from Xena. He came close to admitting his desire for her. He knows Xena is dedicated to him by soul, but he also wants her dedicated to him by all, body, mind and soul. Ares appeared to the still kneeling king. "Arise, Nicodimus." The king gasped and slowly rose to his feet. The king immediately upon rising put his left fisted hand in his right palm as a sign of greeting.

"What threat is Corinth facing?" Ares asked.

The king hesitated slightly then spoke, "The threat we are facing is not upon us yet. But I fear that it will be soon. Xena, the Destroyer of Nations, is nearby. I don't want Corinth falling into such evil hands, Lord Ares. I ask for your favor and help protect us from this threat." Ares thought a moment then replied, "Tell me, what would you do if it was told by the Fates themselves that it is in Corinth's destiny to be lead by Xena? I have heard from the Fates, that Xena will lead this era into a new world peace, one with order. So as for your request in my favor. I cannot give that. Especially, if my chosen already has my favor." With that Ares vanished.

The king rose, picked up the sword and put it in a special sheath. While doing so muttered to himself about how he should not of come here asking for Ares' help when he should have gone to Athena. The king walked out the temple without a backwards glance.

AXAXAXAX

Xena stood on the sidelines of what looked to be a training field. One of her generals was talking about the new recruits and every now and again look towards her for affirmation. Every now and again Xena would nod or say a few things to change plans. After Ares' sudden departure, Xena sat there for a few minutes pondering over it then just gave up and went to walk among the ranks. It was almost dusk by the time Xena finished with her soldiers, on her way back to her tent she ordered one of the soldiers to bring water for a bath to her tent. The soldier saluted her and went off to carry out his duty. Xena walked into the tent and sat at the desk. She started writing out messages and notes in journals to keep logs. Once done, Xena leaned back in her chair. She heard one of her soldiers outside, and granted him entrance. Three soldiers carrying two buckets each full of water and two soldiers carrying a tub set them in the tent, saluted Xena then left. Xena went to the tent entrance and told the guard that she was not to be disturbed for the rest of the night unless it was urgent. The guard saluted her then continued to stand forward.

Xena went back into the tent, set up her bath water then continued to undress. When she was getting in the tub, she felt her spine tingle. She ignored it for the time being and settled in the tub. When Ares continued to keep his form unseen until she got irritated. "I know you're there, Ares. Show yourself." Ares appeared behind her and started massaging her shoulders. "How are the plans my dear? Everything going accordingly?" Xena tensed at first touch of his hands then relaxed and replied to his questions. "Everything is going as planned. Just made a couple changes to the training. But so far everything is right. And you? Is everything going right?" Ares stayed quiet while he continued to work on her shoulders. After a few more minutes he stepped away and walked around to stand in her view. "Everything is fine. Just some things that needed to be taken care of in various temples."

Xena continued to wash in silence while Ares watched. After a few minutes she stood and began to step out. Ares moved around and picked up her towel then held it open for her. Xena gave him a knowing smirk then stepped into the towel. She picked up another one to wrap her hair in. Once she finished wrapping her hair she moved over to the bed and sat down, leaning back on her hands while crossing her legs. Ares leaned back on the table and just leered at her. Going over her body with his eyes. Xena watched him for a few minutes then asked, "Is there something you wanted Ares?" Ares continued to stare at her and replied, "No, no. Just enjoying the view. Actually, I change my mind. There is something I want." Ares moved towards her and pulled her up and to him. "I want you." Ares kissed her.

They continued to share kisses for a few minutes, then Ares moved down to her neck. Xena held him to her while saying, "I want you too, but I don't want to be another notch on your bedpost." With that she slightly pushed him away. Ares looked at her then replied, "You won't be. I promise. A god need never lie." As he tried to move towards her again she held him back with a hand on his chest. "How do I know that? I want someone devoted only to me and not to many women." Xena turned her back on him then and went in search of her night clothes. Ares closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself down. "You want someone devoted only to you but yet you sleep around with whomever you want?" Ares said angrily. Xena stiffened immediately and turned around, "I only do what I do to help my advantage. You do what you do just to sleep with them." Xena replied back. Awhile back ago Xena recognized that she started having feelings towards Ares, but refused to acknowledge them. After serving Ares for three years she knew how he was. She's heard exploits from many women on how great Ares was in bed. Xena didn't want to be another notch on Ares' bedpost and be like the rest of those women. To where he only came around when he wanted to get laid. She refused to be used by him.

Ares on the other hand was starting to get pissed off. _'How dare she say that I sleep around when she does so herself! I'm the God of War, I can do whomever I choose, whenever I choose.'_ Ares turned his back on her then said, "I'll leave you to your duties then. I have some things I need to do." Without looking back he disappeared. Xena just stared where he was at just moments before. Unconsciously she got dressed then turned out the candle and went to sleep.

AXAXAXAX

Xena is walking along a road leading her horse along. She turns her head to look at her traveling companion who is chatting away. Xena looks straight ahead, while walking along she feels a tingle go down her spine. She tells the blonde to stay here with Argo then walks off into the surrounding woods. She walks along until she comes to a clearing, then turns to a certain spot and says, "I know you're there Ares. Show yourself." Ares appeared behind her, turned her around and kissed her. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing him back. As he moved down her neck, she held him to her with one hand while the other was roaming along his back. Ares removed her armor and weapons and lowered her to the ground.

AXAXAXAX

Xena awoke with a jolt. Her dream still fresh in her mind. _'What in Tartarus was that?'_ She remembered that she was wearing different armor and she was walking along with her trusted warhorse and some other blonde woman. But that wasn't the most disturbing, what was is the fact that she and Ares were kissing and leading to more. Xena shook her head then went to a table and splashed water on her face. She then changed into her usual armor, grabbed her weapons then made her way out to the training field. On her way out she woke up 10 of her best soldiers and continued to spare with them until the sun rose.

AXAXAXAX

After her training with her soldiers Xena went to a nearby lake to cool herself down. She took off her boots and armor then waded into the water. After splashing some water on her face and chest, she went and sat down near the lake, and leaned back on her arms. Not long after she sat down she felt a tingle go down her spine. Xena ignored it at first then after a few minutes when he still refused to show himself she started to get irritated. "Ares, show yourself I know you're there." Xena said flatly while continuing to stare across the water. Ares appeared next to her, legs crossed at the ankle. He stayed quiet for a few minutes and then spoke without turning to look at her, "About yesterday, I had some important business to take care of immediately." Xena gave a sideward's glance at him and figured that was the closest thing to an apology she was going to get from him. "It's alright, it was quite late last night anyways. Just got finished doing some drills not long ago. Just need to finish off packing the weapons tent and what not. We'll be on our way towards Amazon territory by midmorning tomorrow." Xena told him. Ares finally turned to look at her, "That's good news." He turned her face towards him, looking into her eyes, then finally moved to kiss her. At the last minute Xena pulled away. Ares closed his eyes and turned away from her. "I still don't want to be a notch on your bedpost Ares." She said. Ares stood up and looked down at her, "I've told you before that you wouldn't be. There's a bond between us and I know you feel it. I guess I'll just wait until you do." With that he vanished leaving her there to think about what he said. Xena just shook her head, put her boots and armor back on then went back to camp. Once she was there she grabbed one of the soldiers passing by. "Make sure everything gets packed up, I want to be on the move by midmorning tomorrow." The soldier saluted her and replied, "Yes, Conqueror." Then ran off to carry out his duties. Xena walked back to her tent to study the maps of the Amazons territory.

AXAXAXAX

Ares was sitting in his throne watching several battles in front of him going on around Greece. Although his mind wasn't into the battles themselves, he was trying to think of ways to get Xena to believe what he said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright flash of pink, alerting him to the presence of his sister, Aphrodite. The only one of his family members to actually understand him. "What do you want Aphrodite?" Ares asked. Despite his dismissive attitude he really did care for her. Everyone knew that to mess with Aphrodite was to suffer the wrath of Ares. Aphrodite looked around Ares' throne room, "You know, Ar, you should liven this place up. It's so dreary here."

"It's supposed to be dreary, Sis. War isn't pretty and dolled up." Ares said without looking up from the battles. Aphrodite walked closer to his throne and stood by his side. "So what's going on with you and the Warrior Babe?" Ares ignored her question and waved away the scenes of battles. "Nothing is going on. Not that it's any of your business anyways." Ares said then walked towards the altar. He picked up the wine jug and poured some into a chalice that appeared in his hand. Aphrodite rolled her eyes and replied, "What do you mean it's 'none of my business'? I'm the Goddess of Love. And what you're going through is love so that makes it my business."

Ares ignored her comment and downed the wine he was holding, then poured himself another cup. "Besides coming around to bug me about my non-existent love life, what's going on?" Ares set the chalice down then walked back over towards Aphrodite. Aphrodite replied, "Nothing really. And you do have a love life, you just haven't recognized it yet. I got bored in my own temple, thought I would come and visit my favorite bro. Do you want me to zap the Warrior Babe with a spell, make her fall for you?" Ares turned sharply to her, "Don't you dare. Leave her out of this." With that he disappeared in an angry flare.

Aphrodite looked around then muttered to herself, "Yep, he's in love. Perhaps I'll go see the Warrior Babe, and test the waters there." With that she disappeared leaving pink rose petals on the floor where she was.

AXAXAXAX

Xena awoke just before dawn as usual and was on her way to the forest for her own private training. She was there for a few hours when she saw a bright pink flash of light out of the corner of her eye. She immediately pointed her sword at the unwelcome guest. Aphrodite looked around then noticed the sword pointed at her. "Chill, Warrior Babe. I'm not here to harm you. Not my thing anyways." Xena rose her eyebrow and replied without lowering her sword, "My name is Xena, not 'Warrior Babe' now who are you and what do you want with me?" Aphrodite pushed the sword out of her face then walked around Xena, looking her up and down. "Name's Aphrodite, Goddess of Love as if you already can't tell. And I wanted to see who had my big bro fascinated so much. You don't look like much, you got the looks though. The whole warrior outfit just doesn't look you. But I guess it's what Ar likes." As Aphrodite was talking Xena followed her with her eyes never taking her sword down. "Whatever Ares put you up to, I want nothing part of it." With that said she turned around, sheathed her sword and walked out of the clearing headed back to her army. Aphrodite just looked on after her then said to herself, "This is going to be my best case yet. Perhaps I'll get Cupid to help out. With Cupid and me on it Ar doesn't have to worry about it." Then she disappeared leaving pink rose petals where she stood.

AXAXAXAX

Ares appeared back in his temple after watching various battles around Greece figuring that would get his mind off of Xena. Of course he knew though, there was no such luck. Ares sat back on his throne hoping to get a few minutes peace alone to clear his head when a priest entered the room and knelt at the bottom of the steps leading to his throne. Ares sighed and rolled his eyes then said, "Arise, Telemon. What in Tartarus do you want?" Telemon arose from his kneeling position and spoke, "I apologize for the intrusion, My Lord, but while you were away a messenger from your chosen's army arrived and wished to speak with you privately." At this Ares' head shot up and he stood up from his throne, "Where is this messenger?" he demanded. Telemon bowed his head and replied, "The messenger has left but has left this for you." At this he held out a rolled up piece of parchment and lowered his head again. Ares grabbed the parchment and dismissed the priest with a wave of his hand. Once the priest was out of the room, Ares unrolled message and read: _'I would like to know what your sister wants with me? And I know you are behind it because she's mention you a lot. Get her and any other siblings of yours off my back.' Signed, X_

Ares crumpled the message and growled. He started walking down the steps and before he was at the bottom step he disappeared on his way to Aphrodite's temple.

AXAXAXAX

Xena returned back to camp after her visit from Aphrodite, trying to figure out what she wanted and what Ares had to do with it. As Xena headed to her tent she unconsciously looked over the training and packing going on throughout the camp. Once inside her tent she went over to the desk and wrote out a message. Once done she grabbed the nearest soldier saying, "Deliver this to the nearest temple to the God of War and give it to the head priest. And return back here once done." The soldier saluted her, "Yes, Conqueror," then ran off to carry out his duty. Xena went back into her tent and looked over the maps again to be sure of the upcoming battle plans.

AXAXAXAX

Aphrodite walked along the alter to one of her temples while listening to the head priest read off different love poems left for her. As she walked she was trying to think of a way to help out Ares with his problem not really listening to what the priest was saying. She went and sat down on her throne and began to file her nails with a bored look on her face. Once the priest finished the poem he was reading, Aphrodite waved him off, wanting him out of her presence. Once gone, Aphrodite called for her son. "Cupie!" A few feet in front of her white gold sparkles appeared then dispersed leaving Cupid in its place. Cupid looked around then back to his mom. "What did you need? I was in the middle of putting together another good couple." Aphrodite rolled her eyes and replied, "That's not the important thing right now. I need your help with Ar. He's hooked on one of his warriors, and as you know won't admit it, and she's the same over him except doesn't want to be hurt, yada, yada, yada. We need to figure out a way to help them." Cupid raised his eyebrow at her and just stared at her for a minute. "Why must we help them? If they're destined to be together then it will work itself out." As he finished saying this, both turned to see a roaring blue flash appear and leave in its place an angry God of War. Ares walked towards them and said, "Aphrodite I've told you once before to leave Xena out of this. This is none of your concern. And neither is it yours." Ares looked at Cupid at the last part, then focused his attention back to Aphrodite. Aphrodite rolled her eyes at his statement then told Cupid she'd speak with him later. Cupid shrugged his shoulders and went back to what he was doing before. Aphrodite got up from her throne and walked to Ares and put an arm around his shoulder while guiding him away from the throne, "It is my business, because it has to do with love. And me being the Goddess of Love puts me into the matter. Let me show you something." She led him through the aether to The Fates' Loom. "See here," she pointed to a particular blue colored thread with a black one twined around it. "That's you and the Warrior Babe. Of course I'm sure you knew that. But what you don't know is that when the time is right, you two will bring about a new era to the Gods of Olympus. And I'm here to make sure that happens." She said while looking at Ares. Ares shrugged off her arm and took his usual pose of one arm on his blade with his arms crossed. "This new era is going to get me into much more trouble than usual, ain't it?" Aphrodite thought about it then replied, "I'm not too sure. I read this in a scroll that I've found in Zeus' library. I can get you the scroll if you want. In the mean time though, I've thought of a way to get the Warrior Babe to listen to you. Why don't you try to court her. No hidden agendas, plans. Nothing, just you taking her out and doing something just for the two of you. And that means no sleeping around for you. You have to gain her trust. And Cupie and I believe that's the way to do it." Ares gave her a skeptical look, "I'll think it over. In the mean time, I don't want you going around Xena. She's already under the impression I have something to do with it as it is. And when you get the chance send that scroll over." With that he disappeared leaving Aphrodite with The Fates.

Aphrodite looked towards the Fates after Ares left. Lachesis said without looking up from the Loom, "What you said, Goddess, was only half truth…" Atropos picked up, "…Ares and Xena will bring in a new line of Gods that will either be good or evil…" Clotho spoke up, "…Depending on the strength of the love of them." Aphrodite looked startled, "How can that be? That wasn't in the scroll that I read." Lachesis replied, "There are many scrolls to the one that you have…" Clotho said, "…nearly three in total to the one that you…" "…have found." Atropos finished. All three went back to spinning their loom. Aphrodite looked around then decided that she needed to find these other two scrolls before someone else did. And then there really would be Tartarus to pay. She disappeared leaving pink rose petals on the floor where she stood.

AXAXAXAX

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

AXAXAXAX

After going over various maps of the next territory she was going to conquer and going through all her journals and updating some she sat down in her chair, lost in thought. Absently watching and soldiers walked around her tent removing and packing things to be moved along. For how long she sat there, she didn't know until one soldier interrupted her. Xena looked up at this soldier whom knelt upon getting her attention and waited for her to give him permission to rise. Xena sighed then spoke, "What is it?" The soldier still kneeling answered, "Everything is packed up, Conqueror. We just need to pack up your tent and it's done. We have saddled your horse and is waiting outside, pending your approval of everything." Xena nodded and told the soldier to rise then began to walk towards the tent entrance. Just before she left the tent she felt Ares' presence, she stopped and turned around then spoke to the soldier, "Go ahead and take the chair from here and wait outside with a few soldiers. I'll let you know when you can take the tent. I have some business to discuss with the God of War." The soldier saluted her, grabbed the chair and left her alone.

Xena walked back to the middle of the tent, looked around before staring at one spot in particular. "You can come out now. What do you need? I'm about to head out towards Amazon territory." Ares appeared in a flash of blue and white light in front of her. "I had seen that you are on your way there. As always, My Chosen, you have my favor for this battle." Xena nodded once then a thought came to her, "What does your sister want with me?" She raised a single eyebrow at him. Ares rolled his eyes and walked around her till he was behind her and put his hands on her shoulders before replying. "She's being her usual ditzy self. Her and her job you know, Goddess of Love and all. Nothing to worry about. I've got her off your case though." Xena watched him till he was out of her sight, then just listened to his words.

They stayed silent for a few moments before Xena spoke up again, "Well, I must put the army in motion if we want to reach Amazon territory in three days time." Ares nodded once then turned her around, "Alright. I wish to speak with you tonight though. After camp is set up and before you sleep for the night." Xena nodded and was about to turn away when Ares grabbed her shoulders and brought her to him, gave her a kiss and then disappeared without a word. Xena stood there a moment, shook her head and walked out the tent giving the soldiers the order to take it down. Xena walked over to her horse and mounted then moved to the head of the army and spoke to them. "In three days time we'll conquer the Amazons. And not long after their fall we take on the Centaurs!" The soldiers cheered loudly, once they were calmed down enough she spoke again, "And soon after that, Corinth will fall at our hands and no one will be able to stop us then!" The soldiers cheered again and started chanting Xena's name. Xena let it go on for a moment then held up a hand to stop them. "Alright, let's move out!" with that she turned her horse around and began the march towards Amazon territory.

AXAXAXAX

Ares stood on the outskirts of the field where Xena was motivating her troops. After he left her in the tent he moved to the field, out of range of Xena being able to sense him. Nodding at her words, he knew she spoke truth to them. He's seen to it that she'll rule the known world. Peace through power was always his motto. He was slightly concerned about the whole bringing in a new line of gods, but he was sure they could surpass that. There had to be a way out of it. Once he saw her go on the move, he felt another presence before he actually saw who it was. Without turning to the other person, he spoke. "Do you have the scroll, Aphrodite?" Aphrodite appeared in her usual flash of pink and rose petals. "The scroll, yeah I have that. But there's another two I have yet to find." She handed over the scroll to him and waited for him to throw a temper tantrum. _3 … 2 … 1 … _"WHAT?!" Ares didn't fail to show it and rounded on Aphrodite pinning her with a dark look. "What do you mean there's more scrolls?! I thought you said this was it!" Aphrodite backed away a bit while holding up her hands, "That's what I thought too. And I've been trying to find these scrolls. Do you have any idea how many scrolls Zeus has in that library?" Ares sighed, looked away for a moment before turning back to her. "Alright. You find these scrolls and get them to me when you can. I have something I have to prepare for right now." With that he disappeared in his usual flash, leaving Aphrodite there. Aphrodite threw her hands up in the air exasperated and disappeared as well.

AXAXAXAX

Ares appeared in the throne room in one of his favorite temples. This one was along the Aegean coast. One would be able to hear the faint sounds of the water hitting the rocks down below. Ares went straight to the throne and sat there for a minute trying to think of what he could to do prepare for tonight. After a few moments of coming up with nothing he decided to visit Aphrodite to see what she thought would be nice. Ares started to walk down the steps to the bottom and disappeared mid-step.

Ares found Aphrodite getting a manicure, as he was about to come out of the aether, when he saw Cupid appear next to her. Cupid look around for a minute then produced two scrolls and handed them over to Aphrodite. "These are the two scrolls you're searchin' for isn't it? Had to talk to Zeus down so he don't get mad at me for taking off with his scrolls." Aphrodite put the scrolls down for a second then turned back to him. "Good, I'll need to go over these before handing them off to Ares."

When Ares heard that he stayed in the aether for a bit longer to hear what she wanted to tell Cupid. Aphrodite looked around to make sure no one else was around. She then gestured Cupid to come a bit closer then she spoke, "What Ares doesn't know, and what the Fates told me after he left was that Xena and him will bring about a new era of Gods. But they either will be good or evil depending on how strong their love is. These scrolls are supposed to tell me when this is to happen." She looked around again before continuing on, "You know Zeus won't be happy to hear that." Ares having enough of what was going on spoke up and came out of the aether, "And neither will I." Ares stood there arms crossed looking between Aphrodite and Cupid. Both of them looked up startled to see Ares there. Aphrodite was the one to speak up, "Cupid go on about your duties and I'll see you later." Cupid nodded once at Aphrodite then at Ares and disappeared. Aphrodite turned to Ares, "You weren't supposed to know that just yet. I need to read up on it some more." Ares sighed walked around a bit then turned back to her, "That may be the case, but you should have told me these other problems regarding it. I have a right to know. Alright, you go over these two while I'm looking at the first one. But aside from that. I need your help a bit. I want to do something special for Xena tonight but I don't know what I can do."

Aphrodite got up while shooing off the priestess who was giving her the manicure. "So you're taking my advice and courting her, huh? Alright. How about a candle lit dinner for just the two of you. You should know what she likes to eat. And then just talk to yourselves in front of a warm fire or out on the beach someplace?" Ares thought about that. "Yeah, that sounds great. You got some great ideas. Ok, I work with that and read up on that scroll. While you find out when that stuff is supposed to come down and then get back to me when you have the information. I'll see you around, I got a dinner to prepare for." Ares winked at her then left in his trademark flash. Aphrodite nodded then set about to read up on the two scrolls that Cupid brought her.

AXAXAXAX

Xena marched on with her army, riding at the head of everyone. She seemed to be lost in thought but alert just the same. Xena was going over the last few days in her head, wondering what interest the Goddess of Love had with her. She was unlike most who fell to their knees upon seeing a God or Goddess, there wasn't much of a difference with them. All they wanted was people to fear them and all they did was mess with people for their own amusement. She suspected that of even Ares, but he was the God of War and she knew that he had many warlords. Then there was that dream of hers that she had the other night. That confused her the most, who was that peasant girl and what kind of armor was she wearing? She remembered it being bronze in color and black leather underneath like always, but bronze armor? Not only that but a single sword? She glanced down unconsciously at her twin blades at her sides, she couldn't imagine being without these two. The only things she actually carried on herself that were from her home.

It seemed so long ago now that she's been there. After the attack from Cortese, everyone shunned her. Even her own mother refused to speak to her after she had seen what happened to Lyceus. She had no one to turn to at the time, all she had was her small group of villagers that helped her defeat Cortese. Now there was only her and a few others that are still alive and with her army now. For a long time she had said to herself it was to put a barrier around Amphipolis, but down the line that had changed to making herself supreme ruler. Or as Ares liked to state: 'Peace Through Force'. She mentally shook her head then looked around the area and noticed it was approaching dusk. She held up a hand to halt the army, then turned around a spoke to them. "Alright, we'll rest here for the night. Get camp set up while a few others will come with me to scout out the area." She looked to her second in command, Darphus, and gestured him over to her. "Make sure the men get everything organized for when I return." Once said she picked out a few soldiers and rode off. Darphus watched after her for a few moments before speaking quietly to himself, "One day, this army will be under my command. Not some… woman…with no real desire for war. Ares should have favored me over that broad." He shook his head as he saw one of the soldiers coming up to him. The soldier saluted him and waited for permission to speak. Darphus looked down on him from his horse, "What do you want soldier?" "The camp is set up, per orders. Is there anything that is requested of us to do?" Darphus looked around barely now realizing how long he was actually sitting there musing over how Ares should have chosen him. Darphus shook his head and waved the soldier away. Making his way to his tent on the opposite side of camp.

AXAXAXAX

When Ares appeared back in his throne room he started setting up for the evening, setting up a table with two place settings and started a fire in the fireplace with a thought. He didn't want to get the food just yet until it was close to time to bring Xena here. He walked to his throne and sat down making a portal appear. At first he went through several battles happening around Greece changing some things and just overlooking others. Ares stopped on Xena and watched her ride of with her small group of soldiers. Just as he was about to close it he saw the dark look that crossed her second in commands face and automatically transported himself there in time to hear what he had said about Xena. He was about to turn him to ashes for his thoughts when the soldier walked up. Instead Ares waited inside his tent, still in the aether. Once he heard him coming around and enter the tent Ares appeared standing in his usually position. Darphus having seen this as well didn't bow or anything just stared at this stranger.

Darphus finally spoke up, "To what do I owe to the pleasure of a visit from the Gods?" He then walked to the table and began to pour himself a chalice of wine. Ares stood silent for a moment and just as Darphus was going to take a drink Ares smacked it away, then held Darphus by the throat. "If I were you I'd watch what I said about my commander, especially if this commander was the chosen of the God of War. If anything goes wrong with her plans to rule the known world and I've seen that you're behind it, I'll torture you beyond your imagination. You don't know what pain is." With that he dropped him, making him land on his rear. Darphus took in gulps of air, while rubbing his throat and giving dark looks at his intruder. He stood up after a moment finally realizing just who was in his tent. He mock bowed then spoke while his head was turned down, "I wouldn't dream of betraying her." Once he stood back up, Ares patted him condescendingly on his cheek, "Good boy. Make sure it don't happen." With that Ares disappeared leaving an angry Darphus looking on.

AXAXAXAX

Xena arrived back at camp just after sunset and went straight to her tent. Ignoring the soldiers who were saluting her as she past them. Once at her tent she gave orders to the guard there and went in. She looked over the maps spread out on the table for her marking down their position and what she scouted out. Making small notes in journals, then she went to the basin wiping off any dust that was on her face and arms. Once finished she went back to her chair at the head of the table. Just as she was about to get up and go check out the army, she felt his presence. She sat back down and just waited for him to show himself. Ares appeared behind her and with a thought made her armor disappear along with her weapons then began to massage her shoulders. Xena stayed quiet for a moment allowing him to relieve the tension there. After a few minutes Ares pulled her to her feet, "Are you ready, my Dear? I have dinner waiting for you at my temple." Xena looked around for a moment, "I'll be ready in just a second. I need to alert the guards that I'll be leaving that way if anything happens Darphus can handle things." Xena walked away from him and went to the tent entrance, spoke quietly with the guard there and came back to Ares. "Now I'm ready." Ares nodded once and took her hand. When then appeared at his temple Ares made the dinner appear on the table and then changed Xena into a beautiful blood red dress that he had especially made for her.

Xena looked around in surprise at everything on the table, then noticed her change of clothes. She looked back to Ares to see him smiling waiting for her approval of everything. She walked up to him kissing him lightly on the cheek then spoke, "This is very nice. What's the occasion? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything but I wasn't aware there was something of importance to merit this." Ares walked her over to her seat and then sat down himself. "No occasion, my dear. I just wanted you to feel comfortable so I can bask in your beauty and presence. This is just the beginning of the many ways that I will show to you that I am devoted to only you." He took her hand a placed a kiss upon it, then filled her plate with the food around the table with a thought.

She gave him a slight smile, "How are things on your end? Anything interesting going on with the battles around Greece?" Ares watched her for a minute then spoke, "Nothing really interesting. Always the same stuff. Warlords thinking they are worthy of being my number one. And you know family is always a drag. Blaming me for all the wrongs on Olympus. But no more shop talk. Tonight is just about you and me." Xena smiled at 'shop talk'. "So what should we talk about then?" She looked at him waiting for an answer. "How about you finish you meal first. And then we'll go for a stroll on the beach or something." Xena nodded and continued to eat.

Soon after when she was finished Ares transported them to the beach shore, moon was shining brightly with the waves splashing against the sand. After walking around for awhile Ares had music playing from somewhere then grabbed Xena and began to dance with her. Xena looked around for the music for a moment before just focusing on Ares. Ares brought her closer to him then spoke softly in her ear, "I want you to know that you are the only one I want. There'll be no one else but you. Very slowly I've come to realize that you are the one for me." Xena pulled back in shock at what he said, "Ares, I…I really don't know what to say. I like you right now, but if this is another game I want no part of it. Over the years I've been betrayed one too many times. I don't want to go through it again." Ares put a finger over her lips silencing her, "I'm not playing any game with you. What can I do to prove to you that what I speak is truth?" Xena looked at him for a moment then kissed him. After a few minutes she broke away then spoke, "There's nothing you can do or say, I can see it in your eyes. I want you to know, it will take some time for me to come around to trust again." Ares nodded, "I know and I understand that. I'd wait an eternity for you." He kissed her again then they continued to dance on in silence. Xena rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head lightly upon her own.

After awhile just as they were going to leave, Ares moved Xena out of the way as a fireball came out of thin air straight past where Xena stood. Ares looked in the direction it came, seeing Discord standing there looking pissed. Ares let go of Xena and turned to face Discord, "You had better have a good explanation or I will fry you to ashes on the spot!" Discord growled looking past Ares at Xena, "You harlot! That's my man! No one steals Ares from me!" She was getting ready to throw another fireball when Ares went into her view again grabbing Discord by the throat and holding her in the air, "You and I were over a very long time ago, Discord! You need to realize that. Zeus will hear of you trying to kill my chosen, I'll make sure of that. Try and attack her again and I will kill you myself without a thought. Now get out of here!" He then dropped Discord, wrapped an arm around Xena's waist and disappeared with her.

Discord got up, shook her head. "What does he see in that harlot that I don't have? I'm twice the woman that she is. I'll just have to find another way to knock her off, then Ares and I will be together again." With that she disappeared in an angry flare.

AXAXAXAX

Ares appeared back in his temple with Xena, leading her over to some divans that were placed in front of the fire. Once seated she watched him pace back and forth muttering to himself about what he would do to Discord if she ever showed up again. After a few minutes of this though she stood in his path, "Stop this, who cares what she's done. Zeus'll know what she's done, right?" Ares nodded, then sighed. "I guess this wasn't the ending to this night that I was hoping for." At this he grinned, then continued, "Well there'll be many more nights to come. Well, I'll take you back to your army now. You can finish off any plans that you have to prepare for." Ares took her hand and both disappeared.

Ares appeared in her tent, Xena stepped away and notice that her leathers were back in place. Ares turned to face her, "I've added that dress to your wardrobe that I have set up for you. And there's also more there as well." Xena stepped closer to him, "Tonight was great. Well except almost being fried. I'll see you soon?" Ares looked to her, "Of course, you can't get rid of me that easily, my Chosen." He leaned down and kissed her. After a minute he stepped away. "Till later then, my dear." He mock saluted her and disappeared in his usual flash. Xena stood there a moment then left the tent to find Darphus.

Xena walked into his tent not bothering to announce her presence. Darphus stood up and saluted her. "What can I do for you Conqueror?" Xena just waved him away, "I just want to know if everything is alright. Nothing major happened while I was away?" Darphus shook his head, "Of course not, Conqueror. No peasant would dare defy us now. Although if I may say, I don't think it's wise for you to be leaving the troops like that." Xena looked at him, trying to figure out what he was getting at. "Whether I leave or stay is my choice, not the army's. I'm still the commander of this army. You get your rest, I want to be on the move early in the morning we still have two days ride to our next battle." Xena left the tent then without looking back. Darphus mutter to himself, "For now you're still the commander, that will change if things go my way."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so, so, so, sorry for the extremely long delay of this update. So much has happened since my last posting. I lost my muse to write this story. I'm hopefully getting it back with this next part out now. I hope everyone can forgive me. On another note, I'm hoping to finish this soon, trying new techniques out. Any ideas are gladly appreciated and will be put to use. =D To all whom reviewed for my previous parts, I so, so, so totally 3 you all for doing so and I hope you all can forgive me for this really late part. I'm also trying out a new thing with this update. I've added a song to the story, something I was listening to while writing this out, I feel it went with it, please… Let me know what you think. =D**

**--Oh and I moved the rating up to a 'T' for some cusswords, so please if you don't like this, or are uncomfortable, please don't read… --**

**Now on to the story…**

AXAXAXAX

Discord appeared back in her own temple after the incident with Ares and his harlot, muttering to herself about how he doesn't realize what's great in front of him. _'I mean who does she think she is, thinking she can steal him from me. It has always been Ares and I. We are going to rule Olympus when the time is right to overthrow that old man…'_ As she turned to go to her throne she decided to open a portal to see where his pet went about in her camp of wannabe warriors, seeing her enter her second in command's tent.

After watching the exchange and seeing the look of hatred on his face once she left, Discord knew then whom she can recruit to aid her in ridding of this harlot who thinks she can steal her God of War. Disappearing into the aether again not long after.

She went to Darphus' tent to see what this mortal was doing, seeing him reading over an old scroll that some nobody bard tried to write on the harlot who conquered some no-name land. _'This guy is smart reading up on her and being "trusted" by her to figure out her weaknesses to take over. With my help, he may just be the perfect one for this…'_

Appearing out of nowhere with a loud thunder like entrance, Darphus glanced up seeing yet another deity here in his tent. Thinking it was yet another of Ares' lackeys to remind him of his place that he shouldn't be trying anything to get command of the army.

Discord knowing what he was thinking spoke before he got in a word edgewise, "You are wrong if you think I'm here to remind you of that. I figure Ares gives good enough warnings on his own, on certain things of course. I'm actually here to see that you do get command of this army. You help me with a problem and I'll help you. Get the deal?"

Darphus stood there a moment, going over everything she said, "Why should I believe you? You're probably working FOR Ares on this just to get me to fuck up." Discord laughed loudly at that remark, walked around his tent some before responding. "I may work under Ares' rule, but I am far from working with him on plans to get that harlot to rule what should be mine and his. What I want is to make sure this army is in capable hands, and I see that in you. So, do you care to help me… or not?"

Standing up and moving to the other side of the tent, he turned back to her, "Fine, What is my place in this 'almighty' plan of yours that you need a mortal's help with?" Discord raised an eyebrow before answering, "I want you to help me take out that harlot, in some way or somehow. I want her gone. Finished with. Out of the picture. And being her second in command I know you can do that for me. Once that's done, you get the army and I get my peace and my man. Understand?"

Darphus scratched his chin in thought for a minute. "Yeah I get what you're saying. I want your word though that I will get the army once she's done with." Darphus crossed his arms, waiting for her reply to his demand.

Discord held out one hand forming a small ball of lightning in it before replying, "This should give you word enough and a good reminder that you are in no position to demand anything from me, mortal. I make the calls around here, not you. I already told you that you will get the army, enough said. Now… You need to get as much information as you can on the bitch so I can figure out something to get rid of her." With that said she disappeared, leaving him mumbling about ungrateful gods.

AXAXAXAX

Meanwhile, Ares appeared back at his throne room in his palace on Mount Olympus, picking up the scroll that he had left earlier before his time with Xena. Sitting down and opening it up and scanning the contents, reading over the part about him and his chosen bringing in a new race of gods. _'How do I manage to always get my ass in these positions? All I wanted was a normal ruling of God and Chosen of the world. It's always riddled with crap from eons before I came to be God of War.'_

Ares looked up to see Aphrodite appear in front of him, with a worried look on her face, making him put his guard up knowing that more shit is going to hit the fan once he hears what she has to say.

Aphrodite loosely crossed her arms before speaking, "Bro, I'm so sorry, I really thought that was the only scroll. After reading the other two, what I gathered is that once the world is at a semi-peaceful state, whatever that means, will this come about. One where it is not lead into by battles and such by said chosen." She bit her bottom lip waiting for him to explode on her for this piece of information.

Ares sat there a moment, mulling over her words. "So… what you are trying to tell me… is that Xena can't lead my army for this to come about?" Seeing her nod he continued, "Well then, we have nothing to worry about. Xena's going to rule the world in my name. She's already well on her way to it by taking on the Amazons in the next few days, Centaurs not far behind that and soon Corinth." Ares grinned at that, getting lost in the vision of it playing out in his head.

Aphrodite shook her head, "For your sake, bro… I wished you were right. Something tells me that something is going to mess this up. I don't know what… but something is just going to throw a wrench into these plans. I can just feel it." Aphrodite shook her head before walked a bit away from Ares and his throne.

Ares got up and walked to a table not far from the throne to get some wine. "I think it'll work perfectly. The way I see it, Xena will always be my warlord, ruling in my name. Conquering the world while being in my bed, by my side as she should be." Ares smirked at that. "There's no doubt in my mind that tests Xena's loyalties to me, after all, I chose her for a reason. She wouldn't turn her back on me." He finished off with before disappearing, leaving Aphrodite just looking at where he was.

"I really don't think this is going to go right at all." Aphrodite said as she shook her head before disappearing herself.

AXAXAXAX

*Evanescence — Good Enough

**Time Jump - 5 years ahead…**

Xena was walking down yet another random trail to yet another random city, walking along side her trusted best friend, Gabrielle. Whom was chattering away as usual, leaving Xena to her thoughts like always. If someone had told Xena, 5 years ago, that she would be here today, doing what she was doing now… Fighting for the people, doing good deeds… She would have cut their heads off after laughing in their faces over such a retarded remark. The Xena now knew that she was a fool for thinking Ares had any kind of thing for her. Thinking he could be faithful to her and her alone, even after his promises to…

_***Flashback***_

_**Xena was on her way to meet Ares at one of their mutual hangouts that they frequented a lot over the past year. Leaving the planning of tonight's battle to her second in command to work over. This was one of the last battles that the Amazons had over this particular territory, almost leaving her free and clear to take on the main village to secure her hold on the land and it's inhabitant under her command. And after all the nights out to dinners, the friendly sword fights endured, and all the feelings that were spoken about. Xena knew tonight she was finally going to tell him that she adored him as much as he her. She finally come to the conclusion that he could be trusted and he will be there for her. Little did she know…**_

_**Once she got to the location, she jumped off her horse walked up the steps to the worn down temple and opening the door, making her way to the bedchamber that Ares had fixed up for them. She stopped in her tracks however when she opened to the door, to see Ares and Discord going at it like rabbits, Ares not seeing her there, didn't notice her standing there continued on. Discord however noticed her and gave her an evil smirk in her direction as well as a wink that said "And you thought he was devoted to you… Ha!"**_

_**Xena just stood there in shock for a minute before throwing the nearest thing, which happened to be a potted plant, at them. Yelling she said, "SOME KEEPER OF YOUR WORD YOU BASTARD! WE ARE DONE!" She turned to Discord and continued, "You can keep that good for nothing piece of shit. Seeing how you two whores belong together." With that she walked out leaving Ares behind calling after her, trying to get Discord off him to chase after her.**_

_**Discord just pushed him back down, "Why go after that harlot who obviously has nothing on me. Clearly you chose well tonight." She smirked, leaving him to get up, and disappeared into the aether.**_

_**By the time Ares got up, trying to disappear finding he couldn't, wondering why and what the hell was going on he tried to find Discord, who appeared back in a moment later. "Oh, shoot… did I forget to tell you that the drink I gave you earlier takes away your powers for the night…" She pretended to smacked her head like she forgot that information, smirking afterwards. "That will teach you to choose some mortal harlot over me, a goddess." With that she left again, leaving Ares yelling after her, wondering why he just screwed up the best thing in his immortal existence.**_

_**Xena got back to her camp to see all the warriors were gone, she changed into her battle gear and followed after the trail they left, heading to join the army battle against the city they just ransacked. Once there, she saw most of the buildings on fire, others had her soldiers pulling people out and into another pile of survivors that chose not to fight against her men. She rode up to Darphus, confronting him on the change of plans that were made without her consent.**_

_**"What the hell Darphus?! I never gave the go ahead for this fuckin' battle!" Darphus just looked at her and told her without turning to face her, "This is my army now, seeing's how you like to run off to fuck off with the whore of war rather than run an army as it should be ran. I'm taking command of this army. As it should have been long ago." Before Xena could respond, another soldier went over to Darphus explaining to him that everyone that was left were in the pile awaiting his command on what to do with them.**_

_**Xena kicked the soldier out of the way, holding her sword up to Darphus' neck… "I still command this army, despite what you may think, those peasants will not be harmed. Anyone who harms them will have to come through me." Xena watched as some of the soldiers moved to stand behind Darphus, including the one she kicked aside. About 10 of a 50 man army continued to stand by her, Darphus who saw this smirked at her saying, "Well so it seems that you will have to leave the army then, I seem to have the majority here… And you and I both know that the only way to leave is through the gauntlet." He smirked again**_

_***End of Flashback***_

Xena snapped out of her memories to see Gabrielle snapping her fingers in front of her face, trying to get her attention. Xena shook her head once to clear her thoughts away before answering, "Yes, Gabrielle?" Turning to her to see what she wanted. Gabrielle sighed, "Nothing's wrong Xena… I'm just concerned about you. You seem out of it lately. Ever since Ares showed up again last time. You want to tell me what is wrong?" Trying not to push Xena too far, lest she get mad.

Xena sighed, rubbed her hand over her face a minute before replying, "It's nothing Gabrielle. Just old memories, you know from before." Xena knowing she was pretty vague with her answer knew Gabrielle wouldn't push her until Xena was ready to speak what was going on in her head. Xena looked around at their surroundings then looked up at the sky to see what area of the day it was at. "We should make camp around here for the night. We can get to the next city in two days time, it's getting pretty late now. I'll hunt up something for dinner and leave you to set up camp and what not. How does that sound?" Xena looked over at her. Gabrielle knowing that Xena will tell her what's bugging her in her own time, just nodded and followed Xena to a clearing before starting to make camp, glancing at Xena to see the direction she went off to.

Xena walked off trying to clear her head while listening to the sounds around the area to find something for dinner for them both. Just as she rounded another tree she felt the familiar tingle down her spine that she absolutely hated now. Getting irritated automatically, Xena drew her sword and pointed it at a tree, "Come out you bastard… I know you're there."

Ares showed himself, leaning on a tree… "Xena, please, just listen to me for a minute, we really need to talk, it's really important that you listen to me…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

AXAXAXAX

**A/N Cont'd: I will try to update again soon, so if anyone has ideas, please, please, please feel free to let me know and help me out, I will consider it. Thanks for reading this. See you next time. =D 3**


	4. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_** I apologize to anyone getting updates on parts one and two. I fixed some typos while re-reading it over and changed some wording around. I will finish this story, it's just taking me awhile to find my muse that I lost. I will take ideas to anyone who would like to see what they would like to see happen here in the story, so feel free to tell me. 3 to the readers. Please enjoy the story. Reviews aren't necessary, but are appreciated. Until next time… =D**_

_**~Forsaken Shadow**_


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so, so, so, sorry for the extremely long delay. I've been getting my muse back after all this time. Who knew watching 'Xena' re-runs would bring it back. Lol. Either way, I hope to update more and I hope this new one will bring some things together. Alright well enough babbling from me… Music that I listened to while writing this was 'Written in the Stars' by Tinie Tempah. Some of the words clicked with me while I was trying to bring about the "fate's prophecy" ^_^ Enjoy!**

AXAXAXAX

Xena sighed, shaking her head, "Seriously, Ares… I really am in no mood to deal with you right now. Whatever you have to say isn't going to bring me back to you or anything." With that she turned around and started walking in the other direction trying to focus on everything around her. Just as she rounded another corner she nearly went face first into Ares' chest.

Ares held his hands up in mock surrender. "I totally understand how your pissed at me because of what happened all those years ago. But I really need you to listen to me. I…" Ares sighed and mumbled under his breath.

"What could you possibly have to say to me. After what you did to me… I about trusted you. I thought you were loyal to me. And then you go and sleep with that tramp who thinks she's better than me because of who she was born to. And it's not even all that… Why should I listen to you?"

Ares tilted his head back a moment looking at the near dark sky before looking straight back at Xena. "Look, I understand, I really do. But with everything that happened that night. It just set things into motion that can be really, really horrible for all these mortals you claim to care about. And not only that, but I really need to explain myself about what happened that night."

Xena shook her head and sheathed her sword. "Fine, if I listen to you will you go away. I'm tired of you following me around. It's getting really old." Xena leaned back against a tree near by allowing more distance than was really necessary between them. Crossing her arms she raised her eyebrow waiting for him to start.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone if that's what you want. But you really need to think about everything I tell you now and take into serious consideration on what you are causing to happen here. I said it before, whatever you decide after this… affects all those mortals that you help. As well as you and I as we know it. Okay first off, I want to apologize for what happened that night… I never wanted what happened that night to happen. But apparently Discord has been going behind everyone's back and found something that can drug someone, immortal or otherwise, into not remembering something after a certain point with capabilities of mind control to put it simply."

_***Flashback – 5 Years prior***_

"I was sitting around my favorite temple that day. I was anticipating that night with you. I've waited awhile for it to happen. I actually was thinking of proposing to you that night, despite how little of time we've been together. I knew I wanted you since the moment I saw you defending your little village all those years ago. It just took me awhile to realize it at the time. I was sitting in my throne, watching over various battles like I usually did. Discord dropped by telling me she wanted to congratulate me on our one year anniversary. I didn't get any vibe about the danger that lay ahead. Discord brought with her two goblets and some one that was off the alter in the front room of the temple I was in.

"_**Hey Ares… I just wanted to come by and congratulate you on your…er…anniversary. I'm…uh…happy for you. I wanted to also apologize for the problems I caused throughout this time for you." She held up the two goblets filled almost to the brim with red wine.**_

_**Ares waved away the portal he was looking through, "Why should I believe anything you say Discord. I trained your lame ass, so I know how you work. I know you're not happy that Xena and I are still together after all this time." Ares looked from the goblet in Discord's hand to her face and back again. "I know I messed up royally before. And being the one who gave me the title I now own I thought I would make it up to you by celebrating what I know is your one year anniversary with Xena." Discord said keeping her mask in place to hide her disdain about saying that harlot's name aloud.**_

_**Ares finding no deceit in her facial expressions or her tone decided to accept the offer of the wine and grabbed the offered goblet. Raising it in the air he saluted her and said, "To the first of many years to come!" With that he tilted his head back and downed the wine. Discord watching him pretended to drink from her own before putting it down and waving it away. "Well I know you're busy so I'll leave you to it." Discord smirked at Ares and disappeared back to her own room on Olympus opening a portal on Ares to see what he was doing. A table with an open book atop it appeared right next to the open portal where she was standing. The words at the top spoke of mind control. Discord looked over the words and began the small chant that was listed after the wine was to be drunk. Once done she looked back into the portal to see Ares sway a bit in his throne before slumping over in a comatose state.**_

"_**Perfect. Now to bring about the next plan…" She disappeared and went to Darphus' tent, finding him still reading up on Xena. "Alright mortal, it's your turn to get Xena to Ares' temple in 2 candlemarks time. I need her to see this happen before she's taken out." Darphus rolled up the scroll before standing to face Discord. "It will be done. I'll just make up some excuse about a message from Ares' priest or something." Discord held up a hand with a scroll that looked really close to Ares' personal stash used specifically for Xena. "This might help to make it convincing just make sure Xena sees it and goes. I need to put the rest of the plan into action." With that she disappeared from the tent as quietly as she appeared. **_

_**Re-appearing in Ares' temple she saw that he was still slumped over. She tapped him on the shoulder, making her face look as innocent as possible. Ares awoke with a jerk before seeing Discord standing there. "What do you want? I'm still trying to find the perfect warrior to lead the mortal world in my name." Ares made a portal appear with several battles going on at the moment. "I know that Ar, I just thought we could have a little fun right now. Maybe get rid of the tension if you know what I mean…" Discord winked at Ares, waving away the portal he was watching. Ares grinned, "You never could get enough of me." With that Ares stood and they went to the bedroom that was there. After about half a candlemark into their activities Xena walked in on them. Ares snapped out of whatever haze he was under and noticed Xena standing in the doorway yelling at him. He looked around and noticed him and Discord naked. "Xena! No! This isn't what it looks like! I wouldn't betray you like this…" Ares tried to get up and run after her.**_

_**Discord just pushed him back down, "Why go after that harlot who obviously has nothing on me. Clearly you chose well tonight." She smirked, leaving him to get up, and disappeared into the aether.**_

_**By the time Ares got up, trying to disappear finding he couldn't, wondering why and what the hell was going on he tried to find Discord, who appeared back in a moment later. "Oh, shoot… did I forget to tell you that the drink I gave you earlier takes away your powers for the night…" She pretended to smacked her head like she forgot that information, smirking afterwards. "That will teach you to choose some mortal harlot over me, a goddess." With that she left again, leaving Ares yelling after her, wondering why he just screwed up the best thing in his immortal existence.**_

_***End Flashback***_

"I had no intention of messing anything up with you. Back then and even now… I… I… Still care for you. Everywhere I look around I still see your face." Xena looked down and sighed before looking back up at Ares. "I need time to think before I do anything I may regret. I just want you to know that I could never go back to being your warlord though. Not with the path I'm currently on." With that she walked away from him back to where she had left Gabrielle.

Ares sighed and slumped back to lean on a tree. "I love you Xena…" he muttered quietly. The words that were always hardest for him to say. Ares shook his head and disappeared back to his temple near the Aegean. The one place where they had their first date. Ares made a few portals appear, watching a couple battles before switching over to Discord. After the fuck up she caused that night and the night she tried to kill Xena, Zeus put her under Ares' command to set her straight. What he saw made him pause for a second before going into the aether to Discord's location. Staying hidden he saw her and Darphus talking in what used to be Xena's tent at one time.

"Why would I go after Amphipolis? Everyone knows that's Xena's home village! She'll murder me on sight if she sees me or this former army anywhere near there." Darphus paced back and forth in the tent. "I don't give a rat's ass what she does or does not do to you. I want her gone! You were supposed to finish her all those years ago yet you let her escape!" Discord growled angrily from her perch on the table. "What was I supposed to do? She went through the gauntlet and survived. None of the men would touch her. There was nothing I could have done!"

"Either you go after that stupid little village or I fry you on the spot! If you have forgotten it has been me that has saved your ass from being found from her after all these years! Now I want that bitch gone and you're going to do it! That is final!" Discord left in an angry roar of thunder. Darphus just muttered before calling in the generals.

"Change of plans… We're going after Amphipolis. Get ready to move out by morning." The generals saluted him and left. Ares having seen and heard enough left back to his temple. Ares paced back and forth trying to think of a way to break the news to Xena. While contemplating what to do he heard his name being called and teleported to the summoner. Finding Xena's the one who called him.

"I've thought over some things and I wanted to tell you that I'm still having trouble believing you." Ares held up a hand before saying, "I know and I can understand that. But there's something I must inform you of. I thought Discord was done with you after what happened. I've found out that she's plotting to take out your home village. I want to assure you she's not doing this in my name. She's working with one of her lackey's whom I'm sure you will remember very well…"

Xena squinted her eyes before muttering, "Darphus… I knew that moron was still alive. I just thought someone would have taken him out by now. I need to leave right away…" Xena started to turn around and walk away when Ares appeared before her. "I'm not trying to stop you, but I want to show you that I'm devoted only unto you. I'm going to send 3 of my best armies along with you to Amphipolis to help you defend your village. I will not interfere more than that. I'll inform them they are to listen to your commands as if I gave them." Ares bowed his head slightly trying to look into her eyes. Ares held open his hand and a small bag appeared. "I meant to give this to you before that night so long ago. I could never find the courage. You don't have to open it now. Just when you're ready." Ares pressed the bag into her hand before disappearing back to his temple.

Xena looked at the small bag before putting it inside her breast plate for later and headed back of to the camp to start packing her sleeping blankets. The noise woke up Gabrielle who sat up with a start. "What are you doing, Xena?" She got up and started packing up her own. "We need to leave now. Mother is in danger and I have to go protect her and the village."

"How do you know this?" Gabrielle replied before packing everything away into a bag. "Ares told me. I don't know why but I know I can trust him. Either way I still need to protect them." Gabrielle paused for a second before asking, "But how do you know you can trust him. After all he's done to you." Xena tightened a strap on Argo's saddle before coming to stand in front of her. "It's not whether I can trust him or not. I just need to make sure Mother is safe. Trust me ok?" Gabrielle just nodded and started to saddle up her own horse.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
